Familiar Face
by Kav23
Summary: Sometimes, in the worse moments of your life, all you need is that one familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author note:**_

 _ **Well, it has definitely been a while since I last wrote a criminal minds fanfiction. Life is full of surprises, and I thought of surprising myself by writing one again.**_

 _ **I hope you guys will enjoy this story as well.**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

It was the smell that woke him up. Yes, definitely the smell. That different smell was drying his nostrils.

He woke up to the soft sheet covering him and coolness of the air. He was slowly getting aware of the mask over his face and pain medication dulling the pain that he was supposed to feel.

Cracking his eyes open, through the barely open slit of his eyes, he could see a hazy image.

Something or someone was particularly hovering over him.

"Hey, you're awake," The hazy image sounded relieved.

He wanted to say a lot of things in return, but nothing came out. Not even a tiny movement from his side. His muscles, they were way to heavy.

"Go back to sleep, I will be here when you wake up again."

There was something about the voice, something that made him at ease despite not getting a clear image that voice.

Instead of freaking out or analyzing the situation like he always would have, Reid gave up to the tiredness that was draining him. Just as he closed his eyes, just as he was falling back to the invading darkness, he felt that familiar touch on his forehead.

A touch of assurance, a touch that always kept him grounded, a touch that he had longed for, a touch that he had deeply missed …

* * *

 _ **Want to guess who is the hazy image?**_

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_

 ** _Oh, and one more thing. Merry Christmas for all._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author note:**_

 ** _I guess we will know who is hazy image in this chapter._**

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Reid knew he was not alone in the room so he opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Dr. Reid." The young nurse greeted with a warm smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm o-okay," He croaked.

"I'm glad you feeling well today. Here, drink some." She helped him with some water before she checked his eyes and listened to his lungs.

Reid looked at the nurse hopefully the whole time, but nothing seemed to trigger his memory.

"Is there anything I can get you before I leave?" She asked gently.

Reid frowned, he can't recall her name. Hell, he can't recall anything.

"Will it be alright if I let your friend in?"

"My friend?"

"Yes, he hasn't left your side when you were unconscious and now that you're awake, I don't think he's going leave without having a word with you."

Reid nodded slightly. He wondered who will it be although he could guess few names.

"Your call button is right beside you if you need anything." The nurse said before she left the room.

Reid sighed as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"I heard someone is awake,"

That voice skipped his heart a beat.

Reid opened his eyes and turned towards the door. "Morgan?"

Morgan chuckled slightly as he walked in. "Hey, kid."

Reid took a moment to understand what he was really seeing. It was indeed Morgan. "What are you doing here?"

Morgan sat down on the chair beside the bed and leaned closer. "Really? That's the first thing you're gonna ask me after your near death experience?"

"What are you talking about?" Reid frowned again.

"Nah ah, don't pull that act on me now. Just because I'm not on the team anymore, it doesn't mean I can't bust you for being reckless. You scared the shit out of everyone."

Reid kept staring blankly at Morgan.

"You can't remember?"

Reid shook his head.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note:**_

 _ **My apologies for writing short chapters but you know, in the middle of daily routines, it's just difficult sometimes.**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _Please review if you have time, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

Morgan paced outside Reid's hospital room with his eyes glued to the door. The closed door was creating wild thoughts and just when he thought he was going to completely lose it, the door opened.

Morgan looked at the Dr. Kyle worriedly. "How is he? Why can't he remember what happened to him? Is it normal?" Moran bombarded him with questions.

"Relax, Mr. Morgan." Dr. Kyle smiled gently. "It's completely normal that he's having a bit of memory loss after what he been through."

"Should we be worried about this?"

"It's common for patients with major trauma not to remember what happened to them right away. I'm almost certain that he will regain his memories in next few days. I will run some test just to be sure."

"Thanks, Dr. Kyle. I'm sorry I didn't mean to trouble you with all the questions. You obviously know better, it's just that I… he…" Morgan stammered.

"No worries, Mr. Morgan." Dr. Kyle gently tapped Morgan's shoulder. "I understand."

"He's gonna ask me what happened the moment I walked in. Should I tell him?" Morgan asked.

"You can, just don't overwhelm with a lot of information at one time. Remember, he needs rest, a lot of them actually."

"I understand." Morgan nodded.

"I will be back later to check on him. Call Nurse Joyce if you need anything." With that Dr. Kyle left.

Morgan breathed out heavily. He thought of what he was going to do, going to say to Reid when he walked in later. After few minutes, Morgan walked back into Reid's room and walked closer to the bed.

"Hey," He whispered and smiled gently as he sat down on the chair again.

"Where's everyone?" Reid croaked. His voice still a little hoarse.

"Working on the case."

Case. Reid thought hard. That word doesn't seem to ring any bell.

Morgan knew exactly what Reid was doing to himself. He was forcing himself to remember.

"Kid, it's okay." Morgan gently rubbed Reid's arm. "Everything is going to be fine."

"I can't remember what happened, Morgan."

"It's okay, Reid. Listen to me." Morgan leaned a little closer. "It's okay. The memories, they will come back."

"Whatever happened, it must have been really bad, right?"

"What makes you say that?" Morgan frowned.

"You're here."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author note:**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me._** ** _A very special thank you for all those who have taken time to review and follow the story._** ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _"He can't remember? What did Dr. Kyle say about this?" Prentiss's voice came through the phone._

"He said its normal, he almost certain that Reid will regain his memories in next few days but he said will run some test just for be sure, you know."

 _"Yeah, how is he, Morgan?"_

"He's okay, considering what happened but he is not thrilled…

 _"Let me guess, about the fact he can't remember?"_

"You don't need 187 IQ to guess that right."

 _Prentiss sighed. "Did he asked what happened?"_

"Almost, but the pain medication knocked him out again. Any luck with the case?"

 _"We are getting closer, can't wait to nail this guy."_

"Hey Prentiss, remember to kick his ass for me."

 _"After what he did to Reid? Kicking his ass will be way too easy for him."_

Morgan chuckled a little.

 _"Listen Morgan, I got to go."_

"Don't worry about Reid, Prentiss. I will take care of him."

 _"Of course you will Morgan, which is why we were able to work on the case peacefully here. Thanks, Morgan. We will try come down as soon as possible."_

"Yeah, see you later."

Morgan ended the call, stuffed his phone back into his pocket as he turned around. He was greeted by peacefully sleeping Reid. Morgan contemplated on things he could do while waiting for Reid to wake up. He thought of getting a cup of coffee. Just when he took one step towards the door, Reid gasped. The gasp was so intense that it pushed Reid's body forward.

"Reid!" Morgan was taken aback by the sudden frantic sound of the machine attached to Reid.

Morgan was pushed out of the way by few nurses who come running in the room.

"What's happening?" Morgan asked frantically when he saw Reid started to cough and struggling to breathe in. He almost appeared to be choking to death.

"Mr. Morgan we got the situation under control." One of the nurses said as she tried to hold Morgan from pushing his way to Reid.

"Under control? Like hell! He's choking, can't you see?"

"We are doing what needed to bring his breathing under control. Now, stay back and let us do our job."

Morgan stood back half-heartedly and waited for the nurses to do what they were trained for. A few minutes later, the two other nurses stepped away from the bed and Morgan finally had the view of his friend. Reid looked pale, but he was awake. He locked his eyes with Morgan and finally Morgan able inhale calmly. However, Morgan was not thrilled with the idea of oxygen mask back on to provide support for Reid to breathe.

"What happened?" Morgan asked Nurse Joyce who was walking over to him.

"He too weak to talk for the moment but my guess, he probably had a bad dream."

"Bad dream?" Morgan raised his eyebrow.

"I think he relived what happened to him."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author note:**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T_** ** _hank you all for taking time to review and follow the story._** ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _"Reid, come on man, give it a rest."_

 _Reid looked up momentarily from the case file he was reading for the past 20 minutes. He turned to side and smiled a little to the person driving the SUV, Luke Alvez._

 _"I just thinking, maybe we are missing something."_

 _"Reid," Luke spoke, keeping his eyes on the road. "I know the case has been keeping all of us on the edge but there is no reason for you to keep stressing yourself, we are doing everything we can."_

 _"If only I have predicted the Unsub's possible target hunting zone earlier, we could have saved the last two victims." Reid shook his head as he looked away._

 _"Reid, that's not on you, you hear me?" Luke stressed his words. "Reid, sometimes, we can't save everybody,"_

 _Reid sighed. "I know. We are here."_

 _"Yeah, right." Luke parked the SUV in the parking lot and got out. "Reid, tell me something."_

 _"What is it?" Reid asked as he got out and joined Luke._

 _"What makes you think we are missing something?"_

 _"Well, I kept comparing all the information we have so far, I can't help to think…" Reid hesitated._

 _"Go on, Reid." Luke encouraged._

 _"I think the Unsub is using information from one home invasion to find on his next target."_

 _"But the all the victims, they don't know each other. We went through their background."_

 _"I think that's where he's tricking us. Officially, all of the victims, they don't know each other, but listen to this…" Reid opened the case file. "Victims from the first case and second, they attend the same church, victims of the second case and third case, they had a dinner reservation at the same restaurant last Saturday."_

 _"It's like a chain," Luke raised his eyebrow. "Reid, I think you just found the missing piece, come on let's tell the others." Luke ran into the local PD, pulling Reid along._

-CM-CM-CM-

Morgan looked up from the magazine he was reading. He thought he sensed some movement from Reid who just fallen asleep after the so called 'bad dream' he had.

Reid continued to sleep without showing any sign of waking up. Morgan went back to sports news he was reading.

-CM-CM-CM-

 _"Looks like no one is in the house," Reid said as he looked around._

 _"Or not," Luke said, pointing the front door which was left ajar._

 _Both Reid and Luke draw their weapon from the holster at the same time._

 _"Mr. Watson, FBI!" Luke raised his voice as he stepped into the house, gun trained to the front. Reid followed in._

 _"I will take upstairs," Reid said before he climbed up the stairs carefully._

 _"Clear!" Reid announced once he checked all the rooms. "Luke, there is no one upstairs." Reid frowned. There was no reply._

 _"Luke?" Holding the gun up again, Reid got down the stairs and turned around._

 _Reid gasped when he felt a blow on the back of his head. The hit was so strong that he was pushed down on the floor within seconds. Reid tried to roll to his side, but a strong force on his back held him down. He was snagged by his hair, and next thing he knew, his forehead came in contact the hard surface twice and darkness clouded him._

 _Just before the darkness fully engulfed him, in the corner of his eyes, Reid saw Luke sprawled on the ground just a little distance from him, unconscious, with blood dripping from a cut on the side of his forehead._

-CM-CM-CM-

Reid jerked awake.

"Reid, it's okay." Morgan quickly assured Reid by gently squeezing his shoulder. "Hey, hey… look at me."

Reid blinked and tried to focus his disoriented eyes on Morgan. "Reid, it's okay."

Reid's breathing quicken when he remembered what he had just dreamed about. "Where's Luke?"

"Reid, calm down. You need to calm down."

Reid gripped a fistful of Morgan's shirt, pulling him closer. "Morgan, what happened to Luke?"

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author note:**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T_** ** _hank you all for taking time to review and follow the story._** ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _"What happened to Luke?"_

"Luke's okay, Reid. Listen to me."

Reid blinked. "No, he's not okay, Morgan. He was unconscious... h-he was bleeding…"

"Reid," Morgan called, getting Reid's attention. "Have I lied to you before?"

"No…" Reid whispered.

"So, trust me when I say he's okay." Morgan gently pushed Reid back on his bed.

"But he was… I saw blood… on his forehead," Unconsciously, Reid touched his own forehead.

"Okay, I know but you need to calm down."

Reid closed his eyes.

"How much do you remember?"

Reid opened his eyes and turned back to Morgan's side. "Not all, just bit and pieces. Where's Luke?"

"He already discharged, so he went back to work on the case although Prentiss is not happy about it. I guess he needed something to divert his attention."

"So, he was hurt?"

"Yes, but not as bad you."

Reid's expression dulled. "Morgan, what really happened to me?"

Morgan exhale loudly before he continued. "Reid, how much can you remember about the case you were working about?"

Reid thought for a moment. "Home invasion. The Unsub, he attacked couples. We profiled that it's more like a game for him. He knocked both of them unconscious, whoever regain consciousness first, will be tied up. The one still unconsciousness will be facing some near death threat. The UnSub watches if the one tied up, able to free themselves and save their partner. If the partner dies, the Unsub kills the one tied up because for the Unsub if you're not able to save your partner, you don't deserve to be a couple, you don't deserve to live…" Reid trailed, suddenly his genius brain made some connection. He looked Morgan, waiting for confirmation. "Morgan …tell me."

"He played… the same game with you guys," Morgan bit his lower lip before he resumed. "Luke regained consciousness first, so …" Morgan sighed. "The Unsub, he nearly drowned you."

"What?"

Morgan nodded.

"He tied you up, pushed you in the swimming pool. Luke, although was tied up, he was able to free himself, but by the time he brought you up… you were not breathing."

Reid pressed his lips in together.

"Luke was able to resuscitate you but what the doctor told the team … it was not comforting."

"Why?" Reid spoke in between. "What did the doctor said?"

"You were under the water for some time, Reid. The doctor explained about the likelihood of permanent brain damage. It could anything from headaches, mood swings, certain physical disabilities or worst… permanent vegetative state."

* * *

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author note:**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T_** ** _hank you all for taking time to review and follow the story._** ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

"B-brain damage?" Reid stammered.

"Likelihood of brain damage, Reid." Morgan corrected. "The doctor said they can't be sure until you wake up. The unpredictability of your prognosis, it put a strain on the team and adding to the situation, once you woke up, you were confused, you can't remember what happened which made the situation scarier."

"I can't remember all, but I can remember bit and pieces."

"I know." Morgan rubbed Reid's hand. "The fact you are remembering things is a good sign, trust me.

"What did the doctor said?"

"According to Dr. Kyle, who is monitoring on your health condition, patients who are breathing and awake when they arrived at the emergency room, usually survive with brain function intact, although they may initially have respiratory complications."

"S-so, no brain damage?"

Morgan smiled al little. "Miracles are possible, Reid. Dr. Kyle said he had seen patients walking away with little to no lingering complications."

"I'm okay then?"

"Ah ah, it doesn't mean you have fully recovered. They are treating you for respiratory complications, pneumonia is on the list and you are being observed for the development of acute respiratory distress syndrome."

"Was I really awake when I arrived at the ER?" Reid frowned. "I can't remember."

"Half-awake actually, and for the remembering part, maybe not yet." Morgan shrugged. "You are remembering one thing at one time, give it some time, the memories, they will come back. Right now, I think there's another important thing you need to do."

"What's that?" Reid asked before he yawned.

"Sleep."

"Yeah," Reid nodded before he yawned again. "Maybe I should."

Morgan smiled as Reid slowly dozed off.

"I hope I'm not intruding."

Morgan jerked towards the voice and saw Luke standing at the door. "Luke, hey, come in." Morgan stood up.

"How is he?" Luke asked as he looked at Reid.

"He's okay, recovering, thanks to you, of course."

Luke shrugged and sighed.

"Look," Morgan stepped closer to Luke. "If you blaming yourself for what happened, it's not on you."

Luke shrugged again, "Kept saying myself that and it's not helping. He could have died."

"But he didn't. He's alive because of you."

Luke kept looking at Reid.

"Luke, listen to me." Morgan placed his hand on Luke's shoulder and squeaked it gently. "It's not your fault, and you did everything you can in the situation to save Reid and you did save him. He's okay because you, and I can tell you for sure once he woke up, he's gonna give you statistics of drowning survivors and then thank you for saving his life."

Luke chuckled a little followed by Morgan.

"Listen, why don't you sit with him for a while? "Morgan offered. "Since you're here, I might as well go and grab something to eat."

"Yeah," Luke whispered.

Morgan smiled again before he walked out the room. He stood to the side and watched as Luke went and sat on the chair next to Reid's bed.

Morgan sighed. Luke was emotionally injured and no one can cure him except for Reid.

* * *

 _ **If you find the medical stuff didn't add up, sorry, I'm don't have much medical background but I do find an article saying miracles are possible, so I decide to drag the story in that way.**_

 _ **Thank you for your time. See you in the next chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author note:**_

 ** _English is not my first language, so be easy on me. T_** ** _hank you all for taking time to review and follow the story._** ** _Please review if you have time again, all feedback are appreciated._**

 ** _Have a nice day._**

* * *

 _"No. It's not going to happen. Breathe Reid, you breathe right now!"_

Reid woke up with a gasp, which woke up even Luke who was slowly drowsing away in the chair he was sitting.

"Reid, you're okay?" Luke asked, being fully alert. "Do you want me to get the doctor?"

Reid inhaled. "I'm okay, Luke." He nodded just to assure Luke. "I promise. When did you get in?"

"Just a while ago. Morgan went out to get something to eat."

Reid nodded lightly again. He saw the bandage on Luke's forehead. "You're okay?" Reid eyed the bandage.

"This one?" Luke touched the bandage and smiled lightly to ease Reid's worry. "It's nothing, just a few stitches."

"You should get some sleep. You look like you need one." Reid said.

Luke sighed. "I will, don't worry about that. It's just … with all that happened…" Luke shrugged.

"Thanks, Luke. You saved my life."

"I'm not so sure about that, Reid. I'm the reason you're here in the first place. If I have been alert ... if he didn't knock me down first…"

"Luke, please don't do that yourself…"

"You stopped breathing, Reid…" Luke's eyes were red.

"But I'm alive right now because of you. Listen, Luke, things happen, but the most important thing is what you have done to save me, and I owe you for that."

"Still, I'm sorry, Reid."

"If it's going make you feel better, then the apology is accepted."

Luke pressed his lips together as he nodded his head.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"When I woke up," Luke exhaled, "we were already outside, tied up. He pushed you into the pool, told me to save you if I can, then he ran away. He didn't wait, maybe he figured someone will come for us. Actually, he was right. JJ and Rossi come looking for us when we didn't answer their calls. I have never been so scared in my life, Reid." Luke shook his head lightly. "I can't even remember how I get myself free, all I know at the moment, I got to jump in and save you."

"And you did, thanks, Luke."

"Is there room for us?" JJ chirpy voice echoed which made Reid and Luke turn towards the door.

"Hey, guys." Reid waved weakly.

"Oh, Spence. I was so scared." JJ quickly walked in and gave him hug, followed by Prentiss.

"I'm going to step outside and call Garcia." Rossi took out his phone. "She would want to know you're okay."

"Tell her I will call her later." Reid said.

"Good, you should do that," Rossi said before he stepped outside.

"You got him?" Luke asked Prentiss.

"Yes, Matt and the local cops are dealing with him. You should stop thinking about him and get some sleep."

"I told him the same thing." Reid voiced out.

"Looks like you yourself need some sleep." JJ smiled.

Reid shook his head. "The antibiotics have been keeping me sleepy."

"I hope you're still up to say hi to someone special here."

All sneak a quick look at the door and couldn't hide a smile when they saw Hank in Morgan's arms.

"Oh, my." JJ squeaked softly. "Look how cute he is." She went closer.

"Ah ah, step aside ladies." Morgan walked closer to the bed. "Hank Spener here would like to give some love to his favorite Uncle Spencer first."

Morgan placed Hank on the edge of the bed. The little boy waved shy at Spencer.

"Oh, look at you." Spencer extended his hand and Hank quickly took it. "You're getting so big."

"OMG, am I seeing some shyness out of the famous Derek Morgan's son?" Prentiss joked.

"Prentiss, come on, you don't want to do that now." Morgan joined the banter.

"Ah, look at the cute little boy," Rossi said as he walked in. "He's going to sweep the girl's heart in no time."

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him, Hank. Pay attention to Uncle Spencer. Guys, behave. Be a good example to my son."

JJ, Prentiss, and Rossi couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Haha, very funny, guys."

"Anyways, are you sure you don't mind keeping an eye on Reid?"

"JJ, I already told you I don't mind. Hank's going love having him around." Morgan smiled.

"What's going on?" Reid asked, keeping his eyes still on Hank.

"The case is closed, so we are flying back tonight. You need to stay in the hospital for few day since the doctor is keeping an eye on your respiratory issues, so Morgan is going to keep an eye on you until you're cleared to travel."

"You're are?" Reid smiled.

"I think we are going to some good time, just like the good old day, but just this we're going have Hank with us. What do you say, kid? Ready for some brother and nephew time?"

Reid smiled broadly. "I say, bring it on."

* * *

 _ **If time and idea permits, maybe a squeal but until then, t**_ _ **hank you for your time and support.**_


End file.
